


loops of loops

by MiniNephthys



Category: START AGAIN: a prologue
Genre: Angst, Gen, POV Second Person, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: You start taking wrong turns.
Kudos: 14





	loops of loops

You start taking wrong turns.

Whether you win or lose against the King, you’ll loop back in time to do it all over again. Now that you know that, you put it off for as long as possible.

(The first time your loop put you outside the castle, you thought of avoiding the battle entirely. You opened your mouth, “Maybe we shouldn’t fi…” and the look on Mirabelle’s face told you that would be the cruelest thing you could possibly do. You haven’t tried it since.)

Could anyone blame you? For delaying the moment when you choke on your own blood, or worse, the moment where everyone else believes that they’ve won, that they’ll finally have the chance to rest?

You’re worse at hiding your state than before, and your friends say more kind things. Maybe this is your selfishness, but you’ll take the comfort you can before the inevitable.


End file.
